There are many water dispensers on the market today that dispense both hot and cold water for drinking. The water dispensed is either mineral or filtered and treated against pathogens. Some of the above mentioned dispensers also contain features to dispense carbonated or sparkling water. Current dispensers provide carbonation in the range of 3-4 g of carbon dioxide per liter of water.